


Let Me

by coreopsis



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kiss bingo prompt: body: ears,  Van era Patrick doesn't like it when Pete tries to take off his hat or wrap his arms around his tummy, so Pete finds what he does like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is birthday fic for Nemo which I didn't finish until a couple days after her birthday, and then I made her beta her own ficlet. So, you know, I'm sometimes kind of faily but my heart is in the right place. :) Also, I fooled around with it a bit afterward so if there's anything still wonky, that's my fault.

Patrick is halfway through the first chorus of Saturday when Pete leans up into him from behind. That's nothing new, he does it all the time. But then into the next verse, Pete closes his lips around Patrick's earlobe. He doesn't bite down, just kind of mouths it before moving away again. Patrick is so disconcerted that he drops a couple words, but then he recovers and the rest of the song goes off without a hitch.

The next night, Pete nuzzles the back of Patrick's head, almost knocking his hat off. Patrick shoots him an angry look, pushes him away with his hip, and keeps playing. When Pete comes back a couple songs later and licks his ear, Patrick doesn't miss a beat. He just tips his head slightly to the side to give Pete better access.

And just like that, singing about how there's a light on in Chicago, Patrick has a minor epiphany. As annoyed as he gets when Pete tries to run his fingers through Patrick's hair or wrap his arms around his belly, Patrick has no problem with Pete molesting his ear in front of a few hundred screaming kids. Later, when he isn't in the middle of performing for those same kids, Patrick will have to sit down and think about this.

It's weird, right? Letting your best friend lick your ear and wishing you didn't have an audience or earplugs getting in the way is definitely out of the ordinary. But really, since Patrick met Pete the word _strange_ has become so overused it's lost all meaning.

Later that night, in the van with Chris and Andy up front and Joe snoring in the seat in front of them, Patrick allows Pete to snuggle up against him. When Pete starts kissing his ear, Patrick sighs and shifts a little because, whoa, he's getting turned on. Pete immediately stops and whispers, "Sorry...sorry."

When he starts to pull away, Patrick wraps an arm around him and holds him close while he tries to surreptitiously adjust himself inside his jeans, whispering back, "No, no, it's all right. I...um, I kind of like it?"

Pete makes a raw noise in the back of his throat that somehow manages to indicate amusement and acceptance and maybe even a hint of arousal. That Pete might be getting as turned on by this as Patrick is just about blows Patrick's mind. It's just an ear. Of course it feels good to Patrick, but what's Pete getting out of it?

Pete nuzzles Patrick's ear again, flicking the tip of his tongue inside and nibbling on Patrick's earlobe. Patrick shivers as he goes completely hard and says, "Not complaining here, but...why?"

"Why what?" Pete shoots back and even though Patrick can't see him, he can hear Pete's grin.

Patrick isn't letting this go, no matter what his dick is trying to tell him. "Why ears?"

"Because." Pete goes back to licking around the shell of Patrick's ear, his breath warm and damp and uneven against Patrick's skin.

"Because why?" Patrick asks and immediately worries that he sounds like a little kid. He just wants to know, and when has Pete ever been cagey about his motives for anything ever before? Usually he slides up next to Patrick and announces what he's going to do and then looks at Patrick expectantly until Patrick either agrees or argues him out of it. A shiver of pleasure shoots from Patrick's ear straight down to his dick and he starts imagining how Pete's mouth would feel on other parts of his body, on _all_ parts of his body.

Patrick is still trying to figure out how to say it, how to offer Pete more when Pete finally pulls back and looks at him in the shifting glow of the headlights of passing cars. His eyes are black and his expression is unexpectedly solemn when he says, "Because that's all you'll let me have."

With a smile that feels shaky and a heart that's nearly thumping out of his chest, Patrick leans into Pete and says, "That's not all." Then he gathers all his courage and presses his lips to Pete's and tries to show him just what all Patrick's willing to give him.

 

The end.


End file.
